


Kaien Shiba Reborn! The True Identity of Ichigo Comes Out

by SilverstrikerPrime



Series: Kaien Shiba Reborn! The True Identity of Ichigo Comes Out [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 13th Lieutenant Ichigo Kurosaki, BAMF Ichigo, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: What happens if the hollow didn't devour all of Kaien's soul before he died? If he was reincarnated as 15-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki? How about what happens when Shinigami from the Soul Society shows up and he starts remembering his previous life? Well, the worlds better watch out cause here he comes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Name: Ichigo Kurosaki (Will change to Kaien Shiba in Ch. 2 or 3) **

**Name Meaning: Ichigo – He Who Protects Kurosaki – Black Blossom **

**New Name's Meaning: Kaien – Village Gate Ashes Shiba – Small **

**Age: 15 (current) **

**Gender: Male **

**Special Ability: Can see and talk ghosts **

**Race: Human/Shinigami (Soul Reaper) **

**H/W: 5'9"/134lbs **

**Blood Type: A+ **

**Birthmark:  The tattoo on Kaien's left arm (arm is always kept bandaged to hide birthmark) **

**Family: Dad - Issin Kurosaki (Alive (Shinigami)); Mom – Masaki Kurosaki (Dead (Human)); Sisters – Karin  & Yuzu (Alive (Human)) **

**Looks: Orange hair, brown eyes, looks like Kaien (Will have raven black hair  & aqua green eyes) **

**Zanpakutō: 1st Zanpakutō – Shikai: Zangetsu (Cutting Moon); ** **Bankai – Tensa Zangetsu (Heavenly Chain Cutting The Moon) (Gets Bankai for both zanpakutō in Ch. 2 or 3) **

**2nd Zanpakutō – Shikai: Nejibana (Twisted Flower); ** **Shikai Release:  Umi To Ten O Tōru Ikari (Rage through the seas and the heavens, Nejibana)**

**Bankai: Ame No Mi Kumari Nejibana; ** **Bankai Release:  Mizu Ga Tsukinuke - Shin no Taifū, Ame No Mi Kumari Nejibana (Waters Pierce and God's Typhoon, Water Goddess Nejibana)**


	2. The meeting

** Karakura Town 2:04am Friday Oct. 30th, 2016  **

I was lying on my bed, thinking about the girl that saved Ona and me. ‘Who is she?! She’s so familiar, but I’m sure I never met her before! **WHAT THE?!?!?!** ’ “How is a Black Swallowtail-” I stopped talking when I saw the same girl phase through my wall into my room. “It’s near!” she called out to someone. 7 more people dressed the same as her (one had a wooden helmet-like thing hiding his head), came through the same wall, talking to each other.

“Hey, who the hell are you?!” I demanded to know. They, of course, ignored me. “ **I SAID WHO THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?!** ” I repeated louder, while kicking my ‘savior’ in her back. And of course, they now give me their attention. “You c-can see us? And y-you j-just kicked me.” she said, stuttering in disbelief.

“Idiot. Of coarse I can see all of you. Now, answer some questions if you’d please. Who are you? Why the fuck do you guys seem familiar? What is with the uniforms and swords? **AND WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!** ” I asked, trying to kick her again. “Sai!” the red-haired woman shouted and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground with my arms trapped behind me, cursing at her, “God damn it! Let me up!”

“ **NO!!!** Now to answer question #1. I’m Rukia Kuchiki. This is Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei, Captain Sajin Komamura, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya, #rd seats Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki, and finally Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. Question #2: We don’t know, we never seen you before today. Question 3: We are Shinigami. And finally, question #4: We were tracking a hollow that was coming this way before we lost it. Sensing the high reiryoku, we tracked it here knowing this is where the hollow will attack next.” Rukia explained. Just then, a monstrous roar came out of nowhere.

“Where the hell is that coming from?!” I yelled, startling the others. “What’s wrong?” “What’s wrong! You mean you guys didn’t just hear that roar?! What are you guys deaf?!” I yelled at them. “ **RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!** ” “We hear it this time, definitely a hollow!” Ukitake confirmed, right before my sisters screamed out.

“Shit, Karin! Yuzu! Release. Me! **NOW GOD DAMN IT!!!** ” I roared in anger, as I broke free of my restraints; the aura surrounding me was black, crimson, and watery blue. I would of laughed at the reapers while running past the stunned Shinigami, if the situation wasn’t so dire. As soon as I reached the monster; I fought hand to claw, foot to mask.


End file.
